


for you to me are the only one

by thisisfreaky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfreaky/pseuds/thisisfreaky
Summary: "Nothing he ever watched compared to him and Cas. Not a damn thing. And now that his curtain had closed, nothing could stop Dean from telling Cas exactly what he should have before."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	for you to me are the only one

**Author's Note:**

> visit this link to see exactly what i have to say about that SHIT finale: https://thisisfreaky.tumblr.com/post/635290548285161472/what-a-horrendous-ending-to-a-show-that-ive-put

Driving felt so different in heaven. For one thing it wasn't so tiring and Dean never had to stop for gas anywhere. He could just keep driving Baby for the rest of eternity, with Zeppelin playing as loud as the speakers would let him. Maybe even some Taylor Swift because not a damn person could say anything about it.   
  
  
His journey was finally over and it wasn't what Dean wanted. He couldn't say he was happy to be without his family, especially not Cas. Not after what he said to him. All Dean could think about was watching Cas die for him. Die because of him. The thought still made him feel sick because he didn't get to say it back. Didn't get to say he loved him too. And damn, did he love Cas. Problem was he was just too damaged to be honest about it. Too scared that Cas couldn't love someone like him. At least not like that. The exact way he was told all his life wasn't right.   
  
  
Dean pulled up to the bridge and stopped Baby immediately. Something was pulling him outside, something powerful. _It can't be him, he's not here._

  
If Dean was alive, his heart would be hammering in his chest, he'd feel like he was dying...again. He swallowed and got out of the car to see who it was. Just like that, he saw Cas standing near the railing. Tears swelled up in his eyes, making his vision blurry. Somehow they always found their way back to each other. It was something out of a cheesy _chick flick_. Just the kind that Dean had found himself watching every so often.   
  
  
Nothing he ever watched compared to him and Cas. Not a damn thing. And now that his curtain had closed, nothing could stop Dean from telling Cas exactly what he should have before.  
  
  
  
Before Dean could say anything. "Hello, Dean."  
  


  
His lip trembled and he practically ran towards Cas to embrace him. Dean wrapped his arms tight around the angel, his angel, without even bothering to control his sobs. That only made Cas grip tighter. This was heaven as far as Dean was concerned. This was what happiness was. 

  
  
"Cas, I gotta say -"  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Dean. You don't need to say anything back. I meant every word and telling you was all that mattered to me. Just knowing that you finally knew how I felt was enough for me."  
  
  
  
Dean pulled away from Cas so he could look him in the eye. "No. Don't be a stupid son of a bitch. I was gonna say that I don't know who I woulda been without you. And I never thought you could love someone like me. Never thought I deserved it for how I treated you. Dammit, Cas, you don't know how many times I've thought about doin' this." He cupped Cas' cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I'm so sorry that I never told you this before, but I love you too. I've loved you since before I even knew it."  
  
  
  
He watched Cas close his eyes as the tears rolled down. "Dean -"  
  
  
  
Without even thinking twice about it, he leaned in just enough so their lips were grazing. One last look at Cas was all it took for them to go for it. Dean had never tasted something so sweet, not even pie. They were kissing so hard that it almost hurt. Both his hands were cupping Cas' face and damn did he wish they were in Baby. He'd have him in the backseat already.  
  
  
  
It was like they were both waterfalls with all the tears leaking. Dean never thought he could spit the words out with such confidence. He supposed the time away from each other made it easier.When they pulled away from each other, Dean put their foreheads together and whispered that they could go anywhere now.   
  
  
  
Cas nodded and whispered back, "I'll go anywhere with you, Dean."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> reminder to continue to redistribute to blk mutuals/loved ones, wear a mask, wave that middle finger @ the orange man, & stay safe during this hell year


End file.
